Burning Embers
by Purrsephone
Summary: She was light. He was dark. But what happens when the two sides merge to form a colour so grey, it is inaudible. Or when Hermione finds out she is a pureblood, no longer filth. Or when they discover a power so great, it could end the age of wizards. Will they unite or tear at the seams? Please Read and Review. Dont judge me! :))) Its one of my first fanfics. :D
1. Chapter 1

BURNING EMBER

She heard them from her mother. He heard them through time. They were of two different worlds. Unbeknownst to one another. It was tragic, really, how alike yet unique they were. She had a loving family, compassion round every corner. He grew up with ice, masks and discipline. The day they met was weaved by fate itself.

Hermione Jean Granger sat in her train compartment with her 6 year best friends, Harry Potter and Ron and Ginny Weasley. As usual, Hermione was reading her all time favourite book, Hogwarts ; A History, or also known as: 'bloody hell, not this again', quoted from Ron.

Luna 'Loony' Lovegood was staring out the frosted window, watching two raindrops battle their way down before 'dying'. As Ginny rambled on about the latest, MUST HAVE, make up in the wizarding world, Hermione zoned out. Her stupid mind kept drifting towards a certain Slytherin Prince who goes by the name of Malfoy.

Hermione had changed over the summer away from Hogwarts. For starters, her monstorous bush of a hair, if one could call it that, had subsided and she was left with cute little ringlets with just a tad of frizzy. She went to the beach more to work on her tan and she was a healthy colour now, hair, from being out in the sun too much, was a golden moccha colour that set of the goldeness of her skin. Making her look quite the angel. Beneath all that however, she was the same bookworm know-it-all, Hermione Granger.

Draco Malfoy, heir to an enormous fortune, ego so big only Jupiter could fit him, mini Lucious, prat to the max and the world's sole ruler, sat in the cosy compartment, surrounded by fellow housemates. Not that he would not call them friends though, it was just that because they knew one another since young, it was thought of them to uphold their so called 'friendship' and be close. They were all allies, he decided. Pawns in the giant chess game with their Lord. They were replaceable.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**NOPE, DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER….**

'Look Drake, the mudblood, Potty and Weasel Extraordinaire are baaaack! Drake? Draco? Help! BUCKBEAK!' Pansy exclaimed.

'Wh-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Draco Malfoy shrieked in a very un manly manner, fists flailing as he ducked under the comfort of the Slytherin table. Cowering there, he realized, there were no screams of "BUCKBEAK!" but there were chuckles sweeping through the hall. VERY LOUD chuckles, in fact. It slowly dawned on him that that that…..

"ARGH PANSY! I'M GONNA MURDALIZE YOU! WITHOUT MAGIC!" He yelled.

Blaise muttered something about 'so called Malfoy grace' as the Malfoy heir tore through the Great Hall, chasing a certain Pansy Parkinson, who was running for dear life, like she should.

"Will Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson PLEASE return to their respective seats?"

The frantic duo tried their best to look sheepish (looking angry and sheepish is not an easy feat ya know?) as they shuffled back, the Gryffindor table erupting into snickers.

"Now that the Hall has its attention," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes, **(A/N: I know, I know, he's dead, but he's alive here!) **"we were thinking, of doing," the Hall waited with bated breath, "RESORTING." Murmurs spread like wildfire as Dumbledore raised his hand.

" Yes, I know this may come as a shock to you. But you see, in the Sixth Year, we lost a great amount of Slytherins. And, to promote inter-house unity, some of you shall be moved to different houses."

The next few minutes, Hermione was forced, tortured in fact, to watch her friends, or housemates, of over 6 years be sorted into different houses, while some lucky ones stayed in Gryffindor."

Hermione gave Ginny an encouraging smile as the red haired beauty waltzed up. Ginny was considered an 'un-touchable', look no touch girl as nobody wanted to face the wrath of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Ron AND the Weasley twins (world renown pranksters, they were.) The hat paused for a moment, as if contemplating where to put her. Ginny fidgeted in her seat, uncomfortable with all the eyes on her. Finally, the hat said:

"Well, you certainly have the courage of a Gryffindor," Hermione felt her heart lift, "BUT, you definitely have the skills and cunning of a Slytherin. Too many brothers, I assume? SLYTHERIN!"

"BLOODY HELL! NO WAY IS MY LITTLE SISTER GOING TO THOSE WOMANIZING SNAKES!"

Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs started nodding wholeheartedly, putting Ginerva Weasley, of all people, in Slytherin, was just insanity! Dumbledore shook his head, _no, she is needed in Slytherin. It is a gut feeling._

Pale as a sheet, white contrasting greatly with her flaming red hair, Ginny shuffled, in a manner that could put a zombie to shame, to her new House table. They greeted her with smirks and Ginny could feel the tension crawling up her neck. No, no, this was so wrong….

Hermione felt like her heart was sinking down to the bottom of the Earth, one moment she was flying, thinking Ginny would be back in Gryffindor, the next, she was shackled in chains and plummeting down. Ginny could've been in Ravenclaw or even BLOODY Hufflepuff! But NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, the crazy hoot of a hat had placed her in the snake's den.

Harry gave her a sad, small smile. She knew exactly what he meant. Ginny. Was. A. Goner. Hermione sighed. In a few moments time, her fate was to be decided. Gryffindor or not, she was going to ace this! She walked to the stage, heart hammering in her chest. So this is it. Her destiny.

"Well well well, Ms. Granger, or should I say, Ms. Guidici," Choruses of 'what' echoed through the hall. Even Hermione herself was shocked. GUIDICI? What was this, a joke?

"Don't tell me you don't know, Brightest Witch of The Age, hah! You, my dear, are Alexxandria Maria Guidici! No longer Hermione Jean Granger! In fact, you have always been Alexxandria. The rest of your mystery is for you to find out and me to know. Oh my, I've been rambling, have I not? Anyway, Bravery of a Gryffindor, Smarts of a Ravenclaw, Cunning and Blood of a Sytherin, what a combination!

SLYTHERIN!"

It was then the hall launched into uproar. Chaos persued.

HERMIONE GRANGER, one-third of the 'Golden Trio', goody-two-shoes, know-it-all, mudblood, Gryffindor Princess was going to SLYTHERIN! Yes, this, THIS, was far worse that Ginny going to Slytherin. This, they thought, would happen when hell froze over. The temperature was dropping. This was a nightmare of a life.

Hermione sat shock still, amidst the chaos fling around her. It felt like a dark, dark dream. Guidici? How….odd. even Dumbledore seemed a tad surprised at the hat's sudden outburst.

With a false mask over the fear that choked her emotions, Hermione tumbled off the seat and glided to the Slytherin table. As she sat down, she felt all eyes on her. This was NOT happening. She pinched herself. Nothing faded away.

As soon as Dumbledore regained his composure, he cast a Sonorous charm and rapt his knuckles harshly against the wood. "SILENCE!" His voice burst through the uproar of the crowd. All stood still, eyes glued to the Headmaster.

"As much as it is a shock that -Guidici is in Slytherin, please, settle down and let the sorting continue."

As much as Hermione liked the fact that Ginny and Lavender (goodness knows how she got into Slytherin…probably by dirty tactics), she missed the fact that Harry and Ron were always there for her. Now, she was a snake. An enemy. A Guidici. Hermione made a mental note to find out about the Guidici family.

An ex-lion in a snakes pit. She glanced down at the meat sitting contently on her plate. She suddenly knew what it felt like. She was DEAD MEAT.


End file.
